First kiss
by killerraven5655
Summary: Naruto has a gift for Hinata. NaruHina One shot.


Hinata tripped over a rock as Naruto was guiding her with his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see.

Naruto steadied her with his left hand to keep her from falling, while keeping his other over her eyes. "Don't peek." He raised his voice a bit to her urgently not wanting her to see his surprise.

Hinata giggled a small blush staining her cheeks. "I can't see anything with your hand c-covering my eyes Naruto." She barely even stuttered, ever since the Hyuuga heiress had became friends with Naruto her stutter had been getting so much better, her confidence too. She had been thrilled when Naruto came to get her saying he had a surprise for her, extremely nervous too.

Naruto smiled hearing her laugh. Oh, how much he loved that sound, _So cute._He laughed a bit sheepishly "Hehe, sorry I just really want this to be a surprise."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "I'm sure I will be v-very surprised." Hinata said while taking a few more steps forward before the blond behind her came to a stop and she mirrored his actions.

"We're here!" Naruto said loudly moving his hands away from her eyes so she could see.

Hinata's smile widened when she was able to open her eyes, she looked around at her surroundings... They were at the academy.

"T-the academy?" She asked slightly confused while Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder's and turned her around towards him. Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden movement and she started blushing madly at how close her face was to Naruto's.

He grinned and stepped out of her line of sight revealing the swing set he always sat on as a kid... With another swing set up next to it with _Hina-chan _carved into the wooden seat.

Hinata just stood there quietly looking at the new swing, and Naruto frowned and took it as a bad sign. "I know, its not really much and, well cheap so I under-"

"I l-love it Naruto." Hinata said quickly. She understood, she followed him around and would watch him when they were much younger. He spent most of his time sitting on this swing when they were in the academy. Hinata remembered how lonely he looked. Naruto was trying to share something from his past with her, and that made her heart flutter.

Naruto grinned at the blushing girl. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, I'm glad." He said a bit awkwardly before reaching out his hand towards her, expectantly.

Hinata blushed even harder looking down at the hand that Naruto was waiting for her to take. She shyly reached for it, when their hands touched she couldn't help but to blush even harder. This wouldn't be the first time they'd be holding hand, in fact Naruto was always the hands on type not really ever understanding personal space, he'd would drag her all over Konoha, not that she minds, she would dream about walking next to him holding hands. But no matter how many times they held hands she always felt like it was the first time, her face would get redder, she would feel faint and just float to wherever Naruto was taking her.

The blond led the beautiful girl towards her seat, he sat down and waiting for Hinata to do the same. But first the Hyuga traced her name carved in the wood with her finger's, she was wearing a beautiful gentle smile that caused heat to rush to Naruto's face when her gaze trailed towards him.

"T-thank you so much Naruto, Its wonderful." Hinata whispered while taking her seat next to him.

They sat there in a calm silence, the birds were chirping and the sun was out in the middle of the sky, there was a light breeze that just added perfectly to the moment.

"I wanted to share this with you Hinata..." Naruto spoke grabbing Hinata attention. He smiled at her. "...This past year, Hinata, you've become one of my closest friends. I want to share everything with you."

Hinata's heart was starting to race with every word Naruto spoke, even though there was a tinge of sadness at the word 'friends'. Hinata's blush just kept getting darker and darker until she resembled something close to a tomato.

Naruto suddenly got very serious "I remember I would sit here almost everyday during lunch, after the teacher's would yell at me, or the other kids would make fun of me... Or worse, ignore me... I was so-"

"Alone." Hinata finished his sentence. Naruto gave her a slightly confused look.

"I-I would w-watch you... And follow you..." Hinata trailed off embarrassed.

Naruto blinked a few times. Before all seriousness left his face and he barked out some very loud laughter.

Hinata could only stare at the man she loved. Who was laughing so hard. What was so funny? Was he laughing at her?

"Hahahehahhh. I-I forgot that I had a stalker when I was y-younger." Naruto joked not knowing that his statement was bringing tears to Hinata's eyes. "I guess I wasn't as lonely as I..." Naruto turned his head towards the Hyuuga who had her head down staring at her lap in shame. "...Thought."

Naruto's eyes widened. Did he just make _his _Hina-chan cry? He started to panic.

He moved his hand to her chin and gently raised so she would look him in the eye. He used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. "H-Hey don't cry please don't cry I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I-I'm sorry N-N-Naruto I-I d-din't m-mean to b-be a c-creepy Sta-stalk-" Hinata tried to speak between small sobs, but was interrupted when Naruto leaned forward and gently placed his lips on her own.

Naruto did nothing to further the kiss, Its meant to be simple and gentle, light and soft. This kiss wasn't meant to be deepened, its does't need it. There's already so much emotion behind it. So much _passion. Hinata should understand now.  
><em>  
>Naruto slowly pulled back eyes still closed.<p>

Though Hinata's eyes were wide opened looking at Naruto in shock. "N-N-N-N-Na-Na-ru-ru-Narut-to-kun?" _Did Naruto just kiss me?  
><em>  
>Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his azure orbs. He opened his mouth to speak.<p>

But was interrupted by a loud crack.

Both Hinata and Naruto snapped their heads up to see that the branch that was holding their swings was going to snap.

Which it did. Both Ninja fell to the ground. Hard.

Naruto on extinct moved quickly to where he was on top/Above Hinata to protect her from the large branch that was surely going to fall.

It landed on his back.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly a little at the situation. "Hehe. I guess the branch couldn't take the extra weight." Naruto mentally slapped himself... Did he just call the girl he just kissed fat?

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean-"

"Naruto... Y-you just K-k-k-k-ki-kissed m-me... Why?" Hinata asked looking up into brilliant blue eyes, Wide eyed and completely flushed.

Naruto smiled softly down at _his _Hina-chan and gently kissed her on the forehead before lowering his head down towards her ear, and whispered. "Because I love you Hinata."


End file.
